


Midnight Sky

by moonchez



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Overwatch, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, F/F, Multi, Talon is a tattoo parlor, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonchez/pseuds/moonchez
Summary: One is a high school senior with a motorcycle and a craving for some craziness in her average life.The other is a tattoo artist just looking for a good time with somebody cute.When paths are crossed and fires are lit, it's only a matter of time before someone gets burned.[This story is a gift to my friend that was also inspired by 'Midnight Sky' by Miley Cyrus]
Relationships: Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Moira O'Deorain/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Hana "D.Va" Song
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Midnight Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HexzargonXVI](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HexzargonXVI/gifts).



> THIS STORY IS COMPLETELY MY OWN ORIGINAL WORK AND I DO NOT GIVE ANYONE (BESIDES MYSELF) PERMISSION TO REPOST ANYWHERE ELSE!!!!

(Word Count: 4,113)

Talon Ink was the go-to when it came to tattoos. No matter the style, size, or placement, the prices were fair and the workers were awesome. It was set up in a beach-front store on the boardwalk, a pristine place for young people and tourists to walk in and explore. While the dark aesthetic, heavy music and constant full-blast A.C. may have scared a few customers away, the shop still got enough customers that they’d be booked up for months on end. Maybe it was the unique characters that worked in the shop that beckoned people in? Or maybe it was the high-quality work and easily-affordable pricing? Whatever it was, people were constantly coming back for more work.

It was a late Sunday morning when the bell above the shop’s door chimed, altering anyone inside of a new visitor. Gabriel, the shop’s owner, was in the back office finishing up some paperwork when he heard the bell. Putting down his pen, he stood from the chair and made his way to the front. It wasn’t uncommon for people to come in on Sundays, but they’d usually come in later in the afternoon after church was let out. Gabriel wasn’t a man of faith, but he was known amongst church-goers for inking pretty damn good crosses and bible verses.

As he rounded the corner, Gabriel saw three teenagers standing at the front counter. Two girls and a boy. One girl was tall, practically towering over her friends, with brown hair and a freckled complexion. The other girl looked to be barely past five feet, Asian, with dark brown hair and pink stripes on both sides of her face. And the boy was an in-between height, dark complexion, with dreadlocks pulled back into a ponytail. Overall, they fit the demographic of the shop’s younger clientele.

“Welcome to Talon Ink,” Gabriel said as he stepped behind the counter. “How can I help you?”

The taller girl took a step forward. “Our friend here is getting her first tattoo.” She said, placing her hands on the smaller girl’s shoulders.

Gabriel cocked an eyebrow as he scanned the smaller girl up and down. She seemed to be nervous but was trying really hard not to show it, which she was failing at.

“Really?” Gabriel asked amusingly. “We don’t get a lot of first-timers in here as of late, but alright.” He reached down and pulled out a small stack of papers. “I’m gonna need you to sign these forms and show some kind of identification that proves you are or over the age of eighteen.” He glanced up at the two other teens. “Unless one of your friends here is family that can sign them for you.”

The small girl shook her head, already pulling out her wallet. “Nope. I have my ID right here.” She placed her license on the counter before putting away the wallet and picking up a stray pen from the countertop.

As the girl filled out the forms, movement in his peripheral caught Gabriel’s attention. Looking over, he saw someone walk through the curtain entrance he came through not too long before.

“There you are, Sombra.” He said, a hand now residing on his hip. “Where have you been? I told you you had to work today.”

Sombra- a girl with mocha skin, brown-to-purple ombre hair, and a face that everyone and their mothers knew- rolled her eyes at the older man.

“ _ Relájate _ , Gabe.” She said with a smirk. “I was just playing my game. Can’t a girl have some free time on a slow day?”

Gabriel’s eye twitched but he didn’t push the matter. Instead, he sighed deeply.

“Since you took your sweet time to show up,” He stuck out his thumb towards the girl on the other side of the counter, who had just finished signing all the forms. “You’ll be doing this young lady’s tattoo.”

Another eye roll. “Fine. I guess I can do that.”

Gabriel then turned back towards the smaller girl with a polite smile, taking the now filled-out stack of documents and tapping the counter with them, making them all slip back into place.

“Okay then Miss…” He scanned the top page before landing on the printed name. Hana Shimada. “Shimada? Haven’t seen that name in a while.” He looked up from the papers. “You don’t happen to be related to-”

“Genji and Hanzo?” The younger girl finished his sentence with a half-smile. “Yeah. They’re my brothers.”

“You’re related to Genji?” Sombra asked, suddenly appearing at Gabriel’s side. “Badass! He still owes me for scoring him those VIP passes to Coachella.”

Gabriel gave Sombra a look before nudging her to move. “Anyways,” He redirected his attention to Hana. “Sombra here will take care of you. Don’t worry, she’s one of the nicer artists. I think she’s a good choice for your first time.”

As she rounded the counter, Sombra’s smirk widened as she scanned Hana up and down. “A virgin? Damn, today must be my lucky day.”

Hana’s face turned red at the comment, which made Sombra cackle.

“Not like that,  _ chica _ . It’s just a term we use for first-timers.” She then turned on her heels and started walking back toward the curtains. “Come on back, I don’t bite.” She then stopped and glanced at Hana from over her shoulder. “Unless you’re into that kind of thing.”

“ _ Sombra _ .” Gabriel hissed.

Sombra sighed dramatically. “ _ Dios mio,  _ I can’t joke around with clients? You’re such a party pooper, Gabe.”

“Just do your job.” Gabriel stalked off to the back office, giving her a side glare as he passed.

“You got it, boss,” Sombra called after him before motioning for Hana to follow her and disappearing past the black curtains.

Hana looked back at her friends. Brigitte was posted up against the wall, amused from watching the dynamic from Gabriel and Sombra. Lucio was scrolling through his phone, deep in his own world to even notice the silence.

“Is this really a good idea?” Hana asked. “Maybe I’m making a mistake.”

Brigitte shook her head. “Hana, you said you wanted to do this. And besides, that Sombra chick said she’d make it comfortable for you. As long as you don’t pick something really big and detailed, like the dragons your brothers have.”

“Oi,  _ chica _ !” The sound of Sombra’s voice came from beyond the curtains. “Are you comin’ or not?”

“Sorry!” Hana called back. “I’ll be right here.”

She looked back at Brigitte, who gave her a huge grin and a thumbs up. A little reassured, Hana took a deep breath before walking forward, pushing past the curtains.

Beyond the curtain was a wide hallway. At the end of the hall was a closed door with a sign that read  _ ‘Employees Only’ _ (most likely the back office). Before that, there were two doors on the left and two on the right. The door directly to her left was open and she could hear shuffling in it. Peeking in, Hana saw a relatively small room with black-and-white tile flooring and walls covered in all different kinds of tattoo designs stapled into the drywall. Skulls, shapes, crosses, verses, characters, logos, anything you could think of was displayed on these walls. In the center of the room was a black leather tattoo client chair with a tall lamp and a rolling tattoo workstation right next to it. Standing at the back counter was Sombra, her back to the door and seems to be flipping through some kind of binder.

Sensing Hana’s presence, Sombra looked over and smiled at the smaller girl.

“There you are.” She closed the binder and hugged it to her chest. “Thought you got cold feet and ditched.”

Hana shook her head. “I already signed the paperwork.”

Sombra shrugged in response. “You’d be surprised how many people backed out at the moment of truth. Anyways,” She nodded toward the chair. “Have a seat. Can I get you something to drink?”

Hana shook her head as she sunk into the chair, the cold leather causing goosebumps to form across her skin. “I think I’m okay.”

“Well just in case, I’ll get you some water. Here.” Sombra placed the binder into Hana’s lap. “This has all my designs in it, Find something you like and I’ll be right back.”

After Sombra left the room, Hana looked down at the binder sitting in her lap. It was purple with a piece of masking tape on the front with  _ ‘SOMBRA’S DESIGNS’  _ written in purple sharpie over it. Opening it, Hana was stunned by the intricate and beautiful designs on each page. Some were similar to the ones displayed on the walls, but there were other ones. Hana didn’t even get halfway through the book before she landed on one that caught her eye.

The design was simple. The WASD computer keys arranged in the upside-down T position as they would be on the keyboard. It was a simple black design with no additional color. As someone who mainly played video games on a computer, this was the perfect tattoo for Hana.

“That one?” Sombra’s voice coming from behind Hana made the smaller girl almost jump out of her skin, which in turn made the taller girl laugh. “Sorry. I tend to just appear and scare the  _ huevos _ out of people.”

Hana let out a shaky breath, trying to calm her racing heart. “I-it’s okay. But yeah, I really like this one.”

Sombra handed Hana a cold unopened water bottle and took the binder. Slipping the design out of the film protector, she lightly tossed the book onto the counter.

“Now that we have the design,” Sombra spoke as she placed the paper design on the workstation, pulled a pair of latex gloves out of a box, and slipped them on. “Where would you like your new ink?”

Hana pondered for a moment. Her brothers had tattoos on their arms and they said they didn’t hurt. But then again, they worked out and had pretty high pain tolerances, so their experiences wouldn’t really help Hana at this moment.

“Do you have any tattoos?” Hana asked Sombra, her eyes scanning the taller girl’s body for any ink.

Sombra held out her left arm to show a circuit board tattoo that took up a majority of her forearm.

“This took about two hours ‘cause of all the detailing,” Sombra explained. “It didn’t really hurt, but then again, I had the guy put a numbing balm over it because of the veins and nerves.”

Then, she pulled down the collar of her shirt to show what looked to be an original rendition of a black-to-purple ombre sugar skull inked into the skin above her left breast. Part of it was covered by her bra.

“This one didn’t hurt that much,” Sombra said. “Gabe did this one for my eighteenth birthday. Cost me a month of cleaning his car, but it was worth it.”

And finally, she adjusted her shirt collar before pulling it up by the hem. On her right side was a winking pin-up girl covered in her own tattoos. She was positioned to have her back facing forward as she looked over her shoulder, her arm folded back to rest her hand on her hip. Hana found it a bit funny that Sombra’s tattoo had her own tattoos.

“This one was just something random I got with my first paycheck,” Sombra explained as she pulled her shirt back down. “Thankfully, Gabe wasn’t working so I got it without him interfering. Because of the placement, I had to put the balm on. I couldn’t stop moving.”

“Were you ticklish?” Hana asked.

“Yeah, a little bit.” Sombra pulled a black rolling stool from under Hana’s chair and, after pumping it a bit so it was taller, sat on it. “So, did that help you make a decision?”

Hana nodded. “I think I’ll have it in the same place as your skull.”

This answer made Sombra’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise. “You want computer keys on your titty?”

Hana blushed at the forward question. “Should I not get it there?”

Sombra raised her hands up in a passive way. “Hey, I’m not gonna judge you. You can only imagine the reaction Gabe gave me when I told him I wanted a skull on my titty. As long as it makes you happy, I’m down with it.”

Hana nodded, smiling confidently. “I want it there. It’s kinda close to my heart and gaming is one of my greatest loves!”

Sombra chuckled, amused by the smaller girl’s enthusiasm. “Alright,  _ amiga _ . I’m gonna need you to take off your shirt and we can get started.”

Hana nodded and slipped off her shirt, revealing a beige cami top. Sombra tore an antiseptic wipe out of its wrapper and lightly rubbed the skin on Hana’s chest where the tattoo was going to be. Then Sombra got up from her stool.

“I’m gonna go make the stencil.” She said, picking up the paper design and making her way to the doorway. “It shouldn’t take too long.”

After she walked out, Hana felt her phone vibrate from her pocket. Pulling it out, she saw she received three new messages. Curious, she unlocked the phone to read them:

**[Hand Soap]:** Where are you?

**[Hand Soap]:** Hana.

**[Hand Soap]:** Answer your phone, Hana.

Hana rolled her eyes. Of course, Hanzo was texting her. He just had to know everything about what his baby sister was doing or else he would be blowing up her phone until she responded. Or worse, he’d go out and track her down himself. Thank God that only happened once.

Shuddering at the memory, Hana texted back:

**[Me]:** geez hanzo

**[Me]:** im out w/ brig & lucio

**[Me]:** whats up?

**[Hand Soap]:** What did we discuss about you not answering your phone?

**[Hand Soap]:** When I text you, I expect you to answer me as soon as possible.

**[Hand Soap]:** If something happened and I tried contacting you, you wouldn’t notice.

**[Hand Soap]:** And why do you think that would happen?

**[Me]:** bc i didnt text you back soon enough? -_-

**[Hand Soap]:** Exactly.

**[Hand Soap]:** Now, what are you doing with your friends?

**[Me]:** just hanging out

**[Me]:** i cant just hang out with my friends without you breathing down my neck?

**[Hand Soap]:** You can absolutely spend time with your friends.

**[Hand Soap]:** But I need you to tell me where you are going and when to expect you back.

**[Hand Soap]:** It’s the least you can do, Hana.

**[Me]:** you act more like my dad than our actual dad does

**[Me]:** and thats honestly pretty sad

**[Hand Soap]:** I am just looking out for you, Hana.

**[Hand Soap]:** It’s my duty as your brother.

**[Me]:** well then why doesnt genji do this too?

**[Me]:** i think its more of you not trusting me than you just being a good brother

**[Hand Soap]:** Hana, I do not appreciate you giving me an attitude.

**[Me]:** look im kinda busy rn so im gonna bounce

**[Me]:** ill be home in the next hour

**[Me]:** luv u bye! <3

Just as Hana pocketed her phone, Sombra came back, now holding a second copy of the design. Putting the original on top of the binder, she situated herself back on the stool and turned to Hana.

“Moment of truth,  _ chica _ .” She said, grinning. “You ready?”

Hana situated herself in the chair to sit straighter before nodding. “Let’s get this bread.”

Sombra cackled at the response before opening another antiseptic wipe, rewetting Hana’s skin, and placing the stencil over the area. After a minute or two, Sombra peeled the paper off and the purple stayed behind, leaving a perfect likeness of the design.

“There’s our stencil,” Sombra tossed the paper into a nearby wastebasket and scooted closer to the workstation. “And now for the fun part.”

Hana turned her head toward Sombra. “What’s the fun part?”

Sombra looked at Hana from over her shoulder, a smirk clear on her face. “The actual tattooing, of course!”

Soon a buzzing filled the room. Hana watched as Sombra held up the tattoo needle and stuck it into a small cup of black ink. Then, she turned back toward Hana. In her other hand, Sombra raised a small cream bottle and squirted a white substance over the stencil.

“That'll help the needle to move more smoothly over your skin,” Sombra explained as she rubbed the cream into Hana’s skin. “It’ll also make this a lot more bearable.”

Hana nodded, but her eyes didn’t leave the needle. Sombra chuckled at this.

“Do you want one of your friends to come and hold your hand?” She asked teasingly.

Hana glared slightly at Sombra. “N-No! I’m perfectly fine. Just do it already.”

“ _ Aye _ , so bossy. But okay, I’ll start. Just take slow deep breaths and relax. The last thing I need is you passing out.”

The last part of Sombra’s comment didn’t reach Hana as the needle made contact with her skin. Hana did as told, taking slow breaths to calm her racing heart. The pain didn’t register at first, but when it did, Hana squeezed her eyes tightly and tried to focus on her breathing. In and out. Slow and deep. It was okay. It’s just a tattoo. The pain will go away.

“You know,” Sombra’s voice broke Hana’s concentration, making the smaller girl open her eyes. “When you said you were Genji’s sister, I didn’t believe you. You don’t look…”

“Japanese?” Hana asked.

Sombra nodded, still focusing on her work. “Not to sound racist or something. Just an observation.”

Hana let out a soft huff of air. “Well, I’m not Japanese. I’m actually Korean.”

Sombra looked up from Hana’s chest. “Adopted?”

Hana nodded.

“Same here,  _ hermana _ .” Sombra returned her attention to the tattoo. “A lot of people can’t tell since Gabe and I look related.”

“Huh.”

The room became quiet- besides the buzzing of the tattoo machine- as Hana thought of how to respond. After a moment or two, she spoke.

“What’s your story?”

Sombra gave her a side glance.

“You know, your story.” Hana continued. “Every adopted kid has a story of how they got adopted. Care to share yours?”

Sombra sat up and rubbed the freshly-inked skin with a paper towel. “I’ll share if you share. Might as well get to know each other since I’m looking at your titty right now.”

Hana bit back a laugh in order to stay still. “Fair point.”

“Lay the tragic backstory on me,  _ chica _ ,” Sombra said as she leaned back in to continue inking.

Hana chuckled. She was never this open with a complete stranger before. Maybe it was because she and Sombra had something so big in common? Hana didn’t know a lot of other adopted kids in town, so it was nice to find someone like her. 

“Well,” Hana began, her eyes focusing on the ceiling. “It’s not really a ‘tragic backstory’. I lived in an orphanage up until I was five or six. I never knew my birth parents. I don’t really remember the orphanage that well since I was so young. But I do know that I was adopted a week after my birthday. I remember getting into the backseat of this minivan and being put in the middle seat between Genji and Hanzo. Hanzo was twelve at the time and Genji was ten. Hanzo didn’t seem to like me much, but Genji was absolutely excited. He was in my business all day every day until our dad told them to leave me alone.” Hana chuckled. “But, I’m happy to have the family I have. I’d probably be in a bad place without them.”

“You’re right,” Sombra said, wiping any excess ink from Hana’s chest. “That isn’t a tragic backstory at all. You’d make a horrible villain.” 

Hana laughed. “Yeah well, sorry I got a decent family to adopt me. So, what about you?”

Sombra stood from her stool, tossing the paper towel into the wastebasket. “I’d love to share, but it seems my work is done.”

“What?” Hana looked down at her chest and could see the black line art printed on her skin. “Wow, you work fast!”

“I don’t waste time,” Sombra said as she disposed of her gloves and turned off the tattoo machine. “And now, we apply some ointment and wrap that puppy up.”

Hana stood from the chair and took the hand mirror Sombra offered her. She was amazed by the clean lines and high quality. It was as if the design from the binder was copy-pasted right onto her skin.

“You did so well!” Hana practically squealed. “This is amazing!”

“What can I say?” Sombra smirked. “I’m pretty good with my hands.”

Hana blushed from the innuendous nature of the taller girl’s words and handed the mirror back. Sombra then pulled a roll of saran wrap and bandage tape from the workstation.

“Stand still for me,  _ chica _ .” She said as she tore a piece of wrap from the roll. 

Hana stiffened up as Sombra took the saran wrap and placed it directly over the tattoo before taping it down. With a satisfactory pat over Hana’s chest, Sombra tossed the rolls onto the chair and motioned for the smaller girl to walk out of the room.

As they re-entered the lobby, Brigitte and Lucio jumped up from their seats on the sofa.

“How did it turn out?” Brigitte asked, already ogling the ink on Hana’s chest. “ _ Herregud _ , Hana! It looks so good!”

“Yeah!” Lucio chimed in. “It’s totally you!”

Hana grinned. “Thanks, guys. But it was all Sombra’s work!”

Sombra, who had made her way behind the counter, smirked and waved her hand dismissively. “ _ Aye _ , it was nothing. Just another amazing tattoo from the beautifully talented Sombra.” She then motioned Hana over to the counter. “I’m gonna need your phone number in case we need to get in touch about your tattoo or aftercare.”

Hana raised an eyebrow. “You sure it’s not to tell me your sad and tragic backstory?”

Sombra laughed. “You still wanna know all about that?”

“You agreed to tell me if I told you my story, which I did!”

“Ugh, alright alright!” Sombra exclaimed. “I’ll tell you my story.”

Hana seemed to light up at Sombra’s surrender.

But then, Sombra smirked.

“I’ll tell you the next time we meet.”

Hana immediately deflated. “What?”

“I’m not going to just tell you about my life story just because. It needs to be during a special moment.” Sombra’s smirk widened. “How about we meet up sometime?”

Hana felt her heart skip a beat. Was Sombra… asking her out on a date? Just so she could tell Hana about how she was adopted? Or maybe Sombra actually wanted to hang out with her?

“What do you say,  _ hermosa _ ?” Sombra asked, snapping Hana out of her thoughts. “We have a date?”

Hana gulped and nodded. “Y-Yeah.” Her voice came out a little shaky. “I’m down to hang out.”

Sombra’s eyes seemed to light up at Hana’s response. “ _ Bravo! _ But seriously, I’m gonna need that phone number.”

Hana blushed and took a business card from the holder on the counter, flipped it over, and wrote out her phone number before pushing it across the countertop to Sombra.

“Alrighty,” Sombra said after tapping at the touch screen register. “You’re all set to go. You should be getting a text message about aftercare within the hour.” 

“Awesome.”

“Also,” Sombra added, her smirk ever visible. “I’ll be reaching out  _ very  _ soon. So look out for that too.”

Hana blushed and nodded. “T-Thanks again, Sombra.”

“Anytime,  _ amiga _ . If any of your friends are looking to get some ink, tell them to come to Talon Ink!”

And with that, Hana walked out of the shop, Brigitte and Lucio following close behind.

“Wow!” Lucio spoke up. “A tattoo  _ and  _ a date!” He nudged Hana in the arm. “Our Hana is really growing up.”

Hana puffed out her cheeks. “It’s not a date, you guys! She just wants to hang out.”

“Yeah right.” Brigitte chimed in. “Someone who’s seen your chest  _ totally  _ wants to just hang out.”

Hana’s ears were red by now. “I hate you guys.”

In all honesty, Hana was excited at the idea of hanging out with Sombra. To learn more about her and see how much more they had in common. Was she an avid gamer too? Maybe they had the same taste in music or movies? Or maybe she was just looking for a one-time fling and to never speak to Hana again after getting what she wanted? Honestly, anything could happen at this point.

And Hana was up to going with whatever fate had in store for her.


End file.
